Out On A Limb
by weasleyandmoneylover
Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot! I can't write like J.K. Rowling though...I wish I could

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

Prologue: (Pretty much this is how they got together)

I was sitting on my bed reading 'Tales of Shakespeare'. I dreamed that one of the stories would relate to I and Ron without the tragic part though. I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to him because I love Ron with all my heart and everyone excepting him knew it. Everyone expected us to end up together one day. Their assumption wasn't going to right so far. They came up with a plan to get Ron and me together but I knew it wouldn't work. (Well…that's what she thought.) I knew about it but no one needed to know that.

Ron apparated into my flat. He entered my room and said, "Hey 'Mione."

I responded, "Oh…hi Ron…when did you come here? I didn't hear you apparate."

"Maybe you didn't hear because you are stuck in your book on such a sunny day!"

"Ron…it is an excellent book. You ought to read it someday."

"I don't think I would be reading…whatever book you're reading. What is it Hogwarts A History?"

"No, it is a muggle book, Tales of Shakespeare."

"Okay, I think I'll pass on that. Why don't we go out to lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I put down her large book.I headed to my closet and took off my shirt. I forgot that a certain someone that I happened to love was in my room. I caught him staring at me. I liked this but it is pretty embarrassing. He swore. I saw him run to the bathroom knowing exactly what it was. I shook my head and smiled feeling a little sympathetic for him. Now that must be very embarrassing.

He came back into the room seeing I had a shirt on he said, "I'm sorry about that. I can't help it when I see an attractive woman with only a bra on."

"It's alright…just a little awkward."

"A little? It wasn't awkward it was embarrassing for me."

"Whatever Ron."

He said blushing, "HermioneIreallylikeyouandhopeyouwouldwanttogooutwithmesometime."

"What was that?" I knew exactly what he said I just didn't believe he could be so shy at times like these.

He kissed me. As I melted into the kiss I wondered if it would answer his question.

For what seemed like hours we were kissing. I prayed it wouldn't turn into anything else. I didn't want to have sex but I knew if it started I wouldn't stop it. He laid me on the bed. He kissed my neck and was moving down. He stopped suddenly and made a long speech nervously, "Hermione, I love you but I want to save it for marriage. I know you are probably thinking about that too. I mean I don't blame you but I don't want you to get pregnant…I never understood how you women do…but I don't want to risk it and you end up pregnant. We are only 18 and you know with you and your job and me and my job and I don't think a baby is cut out for two young adults. I mean I want to have a family with you and all but you get the…um…point? I hope I am not disappointing you. I mean if you really really want to then I guess I'm ready to but-"

"Ron…it's okay. I love you too and I am not ready either we can take it slow. I'm happy you feel the same way and listen to me I would never do anything to jeopardize our future together. I also didn't know you were so emotional."

"I can be very emotional when I want to be. You just don't know that."

"Ron...what is there not to know about you?"

"Well...You don't know a lot but you're going to find out, mate."

"I hate when you just won't tellme and I hope you will understand that I will and must now every detail about you. You are like a lovely handsome book to me. But then again...looks can be deceiving and I should never judge a book by its cover. So you probably aren'y a handsome lovely book I expect. My expectations can go wrong unfortunately."

"Am I wrong but are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not."

"Hermione...I didn't realise it but we allare definately changed people. And I think I am liking the changed Hermione."

"Ron, I haven't changed that much."

A/N: The characters are very out of character and this is how I planned it. I don't care if you don't like it but this is my story that I am sure people will like and won't like. Now those who like it but might have suggestions for future chapters...they are freely acceptly with much appreciation.I promise this story will get better but this is just the the prologue!


	2. Ron's sick!

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

Four Years Later:

I am Hermione Weasley and welcome to my life again. I am now twenty-two years old. I have been married to Ronald Weasley for a day now. We are going on your honeymoon tomorrow. I had very important work to take care of. Ron was not so keen on this. We went to bed after the reception and many kisses. It was a fantastic night. We were planning to lose our virginity but we were too tired. I was nervous. You can't blame me. I am planning it for our honeymoon. Sex is the first thing we are going to do when we get to Jamaica.

I am sitting at my desk organizing my Auror work. Ron and Harry are Aurors too but I am like a detective in Law and Order they are the police. An hour later I walked out of my office and apparated to 'Krystal's Hut' where I am meeting my husband. Ron was sitting at a table beside Luna and Neville conversing. He called me over. I smiled and greeted Luna and Neville.

Luna said, "Congratulations…sorry we didn't come to the wedding I was having Mark. I'm so sorry." I knew Luna had her strange ways but didn't know that was going to be the first thing she said to me. I simply said, "That's alright. It's not like you could have prevented it. Where is Mark?"

"At home," Luna responded

Neville said, "Hermione? Is that you? You look bloody fantastic!" I was pleased with this remark. It was certainly better than saying I didn't come to your wedding because I had a baby.

"Yes, it is me Neville. Thank you," I answered politely

"No problem. Well we have got to get home to Mark. See you Ron and Hermione. I hope we see each other soon," Neville said. Neville had gained more confidence than before, Maybe Ron was right.

Luna bid us good bye as we waved. They disapparated.

Ron said, "So…Hermione how was work so far?"

"It was alright. I signed papers and spoke to Aurors. Not a lot of work."

"Yeah…'Mione, do you want to go home for a bit. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Okay, Ronald. Come on you need to take some medicine. You'll feel better after that I promise."

"But I don't want to," He sulked. We disapparated.

"Hermione…after I take the medicine can you lay down with me?"

"Whatever you want me to do to make you feel better I'll do."

"Really?"

I went into the bathroom and grabbed panadol summoned a glass and filled it with water.

He hurried me to the bedroom. I ran in holding the cup of water in one hand and the two panadol pills in my hand. I gave him and he took it. I lie down and realize he is wearing nothing but a shirt. I immediately asked, "Ron, why are you in your shirt only?"

"Hermione, we're married…we can have sex you know."

"Ron…you're not feeling well. When you are better I don't think I want to catch whatever you have. We've got to pray you don't have it during our honey moon."

"Whatever Hermione. Ginny called she said she needed to speak to you. You ought to go to her."

"I will Ron. But first I'm going to the store to get something to get rid of that cold of ours before it starts getting bad. I'll be right back. Don't you move a muscle until I get back."

I bought pregnancy tests for Ginny knowing what she wanted to tell me and went to Diagon Alley for stuff for Ron.

I apparated straight to my house and gave Ron his stuff.

As soon as he fell asleep I went to Ginny knowing Harry would be at work. I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Hermione. Ron told you I called?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, I think I know why." I handed her the pregnancy tests.

She nodded. "I've been expecting it for two months. It hasn't come yet. Fuck! I'm only twenty one. What's Harry going to say? Will he reject me for our child?" She burst into sudden tears.

I had pity on her and opened the pregnancy test box. I said, "Ginny, it'll tell you the father, the date the baby will be born, when you got pregnant and the gender of the child."

"Hermione, how'll that help?"

"You can show it to Harry and if he does anything as to reject you I'll be having a little chat with him. But I sincerely doubt that it'll be necessary. I'm sure as you show it to him he'll be happy and start to hug and kiss you. You've been married four years."

"True…thanks Hermione…for everything. You're such a great friend."

"Ginny, really it's no problem at all. I think it's the least I can do."

Ginny took the test. Harry was the father. The baby will be born on October 13, 2006. She got pregnant on the 19th of March and the baby is a girl. Harry entered the room.

"Hello Sunshine. What's up Hermione?" He requested.

"Nothing is up Harry. I'm leaving in a bit. Ron got the flu and I need to take care of him," I said

"Sure…," Harry said disbelievingly.

Ginny said, "Hermione stay here while I tell Harry."

Harry asked, "Tell me what?"

I stayed quiet sitting down. Ginny brought the results of the test. She showed Harry. Harry read with his mouth hanging open. He looked as if he was petrified.

He said, "Gin, we're going to have a little girl!"

He was excited just as I told her he would be. I smiled. They started to kiss. I said, "Well, I'll just be going."

They waved their hands as to say bye. I apparated home and went into my bedroom.

Ron said, "'Mione, get your stuff. We're leaving in an hour."

"Ron, aren't we leaving tomorrow?"

"Nope. In an hour Hermione!"

I took out my almost packed suitcase and proceeded to pack. I packed my lacy under garments to make sure Ron wouldn't know what hit him tonight.


	3. Honeymoon Crisis

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Read the Author's Note!_**

**_Author's Note: There are very graphical things in this chapter. My friend wrote the smut so beware (he can write smut well 'cause he's perverted). I could but I want the best for you. I need a beta so any volunteers are welcomed. Just leave a review with your email address and I'll get back to you tomorrow which is Friday! Happy Weekend! Have Fun, Bun games and read fanfics! Remember they are in Jamaica now. It a di hypest craziest island of all of dem! Oh and again characters are extremely out of character. That's a warning to those who complain. This is the reason for M rating i.e. sex scenes and many swear words! _**

Now on with the story:

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We apparated into the beautiful island of Jamaica. It is midnight and these under garments are starting to kill me. We checked into Hedonism III. It was the 'hypest' hotel in the Caribbean and conveniently in Jamaica. Ron kissed me. I kissed back but for only a little. I said, "Ron, you know I don't like a public display of romance especially in front of strangers."

"Yes 'Mione but that woman was watching me so I wanted to say 'bitch-I-am-married'!"

"Okay Ronald just let that be the last time."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good Mr. Weasley." This time I kissed him. It was long and full of love and passion. Ron picked me up and rushed with me in his arms to the room. We reached where he laid me on the bed. I said, "Ron…give me a minute. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay 'Mione."

I ran in the bathroom. I stripped as fast as I could. I walked into our room in a very seductive manner. He had his mouth hanging open. I smiled. I was wearing the lacy under garments alone. I had to admit I looked extremely sexy.

He said, "Hermione, where did those come from?" He pointed at my breasts.

"They were always there on my chest."

He said, "I didn't know you had so many dangerous curves."

"Should I take that as I compliment?"

"Hell yes." He kissed me.

**_A/N: here is the smut (my friend's work cause he is so much better than me at sex themes) I warned you, amigos or amigas. It's in regular italic._**

_He was moving down kiss my stomach. He went back up. He cupped my breasts and stripped me of my bra. He sucked on each breast for what seemed like an hour. It felt so…so…for once I didn't know how to describe something. It was pleasurable and so full of passion and love. He moved down kissing my stomach. He pulled off my knickers. He slid a finger in me and pushed it up and down my pubic area. He took off his shirt and pants. He was nude now. He slid into me. God, it hurt like hell in the beginning. But after two or so minutes it was very pleasurable. He stopped abruptly and came out._

**_A/N: Smut is over!_**

He looked at me. I could sense he was tired. He asked, "What did you think about that, Hermione?" He was now lying down beside me hugging me like his life depended on it.

I wanted to say, "It was so fucking brilliant. Where did you get your skills from?"

I resisted the temptation and instead said, "It was 'bloody brilliant'."

"Mione, you swore."

"Yes, I did. It felt quite brilliant too."

"'Mione, thanks to you this has been the best damn day of my life. I had sex for the first time with you and you swore. Damn, you've changed!"

"Thank you, Ronald. Now are you going to fuck me again?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He started kissing me and we started the cycle over again. It was getting brilliant and more brilliant each time. It was four am when we decided to call quits. We snuggled up and fell asleep in each others arms. That was the best day of my life.

At ten o' clock in the morning we heard a knock on the door. I quickly got dressed and sent Ron to the shower. I answered the door wondering who the hell it was. Harry and Ginny stood smiling with the sun exactly behind them making them look like angels. Ginny said, "Hey 'Mione! How's the honeymoon going so far?"

"Okay not exciting. We've been sleeping since midnight and that's basically it. As a matter of fact we just woke up." I just realized it was tradition of the wizarding world to have the maid of honour and best man join you on your 2nd day of the honeymoon. I

Ron came out of the shower wearing only a towel showing off his muscular body. He was soaking wet. He was sure turning me on. I resisted the urge for Harry and Ginny's sake. He stood beside me looking no way and with no shame. I whispered in his ear, "Ron, go put on some clothes. Harry and Ginny are here. Don't walk around in a towel. Can't you see their faces looking disgusted? Put on some clothes."

"Guys, I'll be right back. I have to put on some fucking clothes."

"Ron, you kind of have to. It is disgusting seeing your best mate/ brother-in-law in a towel soaking wet. I can't imagine how Ginny feels," Harry said smartly.

Ginny said, "Be right back." She ran to the bathroom and vomited.

Ron asked as he left Harry and me talking and walked into the bathroom, "Ginny. Are you ok? You look paler and you look like you've gained a couple pounds. Are you ok?"

"Ron…I'm pre- Ron, I'm fine!"

"What were you going to say? You said pre- and Mum always says that when he thinks someone in the family is pregnant! Hold on…I get it you're pregnant!"

"Yes Ron. I am fucking pregnant and I'm 21. I am an adult in both worlds! I can make my own decisions."

Ron said, "Why didn't you tell me? I am not upset you are pregnant but how could you keep this from me?" He walked away. He approached Harry and said, "Why didn't you tell me Ginny is pregnant?"

"Ron, mate, I only found out yesterday when Hermione brought a pregnancy testing thingy over for Ginny and they showed me. Poor Gin found out yesterday and has been vomiting since then."

"Oh so you knew about this, 'Mione?"

"Yes, RONALD WEASLEY. I DAMN WELL KNEW AND DON'T YOU DARE BOTHER GET ME PISSED OFF AT YOU BY YOU TELLING ME OFF ABOUT NOT TELLING YOU," I said but did not yell.

"Hermione Granger, how dare you not tell me about this?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! IT IS NOT MY PLACE TO TELL YOU. I AM NOT THE PREGNANT ONE! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO COULD TELL YOU IS EITHER HARRY OR GINNY NOT ME!" I exclaimed. And he then said, "Hermione Granger, you are the biggest git on the earth alive. I can't believe I married you. Sometimes I wonder why we were even friends."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled filled with fury. I slapped him across his face and said, "As of now we are OVER. I will have your lawyer and my lawyer will have a talk and settle who will get what. I say we spilt it 50-50." I walked straight to the lobby where I was going to check out and leave this blasted island and all the pain it caused me in the last minute.

"Sounds like music to my ears!" he yelled after me. Harry stared dumb-stricken by your argument. If Ron didn't come pleading back to me I was definitely going to divorce him.

_**Ron's Prospective**_

Ginny and Harry had great pity on me but it didn't matter. I HAD to get MY 'Mione back. I love her too much. Harry and Ginny went back to their room.

I wrote a long letter to send to MY 'Mione as they left.

Dear Hermione,

I am very sorry about our row. I did not mean what I said. Sometimes my anger gets the better of me and I say and do things I don't mean to. I promise I do not want to fight and will TRY and control my anger problems. I know you didn't mean what you said about the lawyer business. Well you did if I didn't come pleading back to you so have no worries because I am.

Last night I said I love you a million times but it didn't completely express how I feel about you. You must know my love for you burns with a thousand suns and my love grows more and more each day. It may sound corny but it'd true. I have gotten to know you so much better. I understand you and the reason you are here for. I know most things about you from your many different smiles to you hair. You move so gracefully and walk with your head up high shinning with pride. You're beautiful and leave me breathless. Every moment I spend with you I cherish. You are like the rainbow after a rainy day. You are the sun shining ever so brightly with a wide smile across you're face shining in pride after you defeat the cloudy day. At the end of this letter you must know how I love you and need you. Come back to me, Hermione, please.

Love,

Ron

I smiled and gave the letter to Pig who is supposed to give it to 'Mione. Herms will never know what hit her when she reads my letter!


	4. Hermione, I need you! Please come back!

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Read the Author's Note!_**

**_Author's Note: Hi Guys! It has been a while since my last update so I am hitting you with a chapter…it is a bit crapy. Hey, the whole story is but it is my second real one. Everyone says my stories are crap but oh well…enough of my business! On with the story people!_**

_**Ron's Prospective **_

I saw Pig fly back. Hermione wrote a reply.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I love you but I think I need time to think our relationship over. If you continue then must I put up with this? I don't I want to spend eternity with you if you are going to be like that. I hope you understand that we are on a time-out. I just don't want to be hurt. You have always got me saying "Ooo la la la." Just know I will be watching you. _

_Remember one mistake and we are officially over!_

_Love Always,_

_Hermione Granger_

I saw that she wrote 'Hermione Granger'. I was furious. I went to the bar to get drunk and not feel hurt. After his 15th round the lady that was checking him out arrived. She said. "Hey handsome, what's your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Lucy Hanby! Are you single?"

"No…I am fucking married."

"Good! I love married men."

"Why do exclaim so much?"

"No reason. Hey, why don't we go to my room?"

"No! I am married."

"Oh, to that girl, Granger? She is so hott!"

"Yes…one of the reasons I married her. Oh well she can burn in hell. She put us to a time-out cause of an argument, Lucy."

"Ron, come let's have a shot."

"Okay, Lucy. You know I like that name…Lucy."

"Yeah…" She poured something into my drink. It was like a potion. I drank quickly. I was so foolish but I was drunk. She said, "Ron, let's go back to my room we can bone and hold each other." She pouted. She looked good but not like 'Mione. I kissed her lustily and said, "You look better than Herms. You are more seductive. Come let's go to mine." We walked hand in hand to my room. Hermione was waiting on me in sexy under garments. Of course she looked better than Lucy or whatever her name was. Hermione had bigger breasts, a bigger ass and more womanly features. Hermione was also known as the most sexy and smartest witch in the wizarding world. Herms was better than the slut. She saw Lucy and said, "You motherfucking bastard! You love me? Don't form the damn ass with me!"

Lucy said, "Granger, do you recognize me?"

"Of course bitch! You are fucking Lavender. Don't take me for a fool." As Hermsy said it she punched Lavender and said, "You fucking whore. You are with Seamus and Dean. Why the fuck do you need Ron?"

"I want him and he says that I am way hotter than you!"

"Don't you be a baby. You can have Ron! Ron, we are over. Here…sign it, Weasley!" Lucy…Lavender left.

"Hermione, please…I won't sign the papers."

"It doesn't matter. Our marriage license is no longer valid. I don't remember vowing to a lying plebeian. As soon as I get dressed I am out of here. I will say good-bye and never see you again. I can't believe you were going to sleep with her."

"But…she gave me a lo-"

"Save it! Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Your family and I will be in contact I'll just lose it with you! So I am not talking to you ever again." She took off her sexy lingerie garments and put on regular underwear. She still looked hot in my eyes. I knew I made a mistake. I called Harry on the fellyfone in the room. He said, "Hey Ron, you and 'Mione made up yet?"

"No, it's worse! I need you to get her to stay. I did something wrong when I was drunk…-"

"Ok, mate. I'll try." Harry said not wanting to know the details.

"You know as a matter of fact I'll get Ginny to help me. I trust her more."

"Fine…I know I am not the best person I will tell Ginny you got drunk and had Lavender go into the bedroom with you."

"We didn't shag."

"Yes but you were going to if Herms wasn't there."

"Okay….she's almost done. Bye!" I hung up quickly and said, "Hermione, can we sit down and talk like normal sophisticated adults and try to work things out."

"Fine, Ronald. Just think of it as me shagging Malfoy behind your back and you caught me in the act! How does that make you feel? Hurt? Angry? I am. How could you do this to me? I am and remain your wife of 3 days. Three days and there's going to be a divorce. I love you and you fucking break my heart."

"I, first of all, was given a love potion. Secondly, I love you more than you can imagine. I need you! Don't you see how fucked up I am when you aren't by my side? Third of all, all I want to do is this…-" I kissed her and she…kissed back!

She took of my shirt and said, "Ron, I love you." I tore off her clothes and she was standing naked in front of me. I quickly shed of my trousers and boxers. She soon was sucking my …….. like a lollipop. She stopped and I sucked her hard nipples. I moved down her body and put made my way into her. It was the greatest and last time I saw Hermione. God, I miss her. I pray for her everyday and only hope she will return someday.


	5. This is a total disaster

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Read the Author's Note!_**

**_Author's Note: Hi Guys! I watched Goblet of Fire. Dying…need Harry Potter number 5. So many people said it was so good. But I had some exams today so I told myself I would go on Saturday with some friends and update the story today. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. It is just the exams. College is a bitch! Anyways…I am sorry for my rambling…ON WITH THE DAMN STORY! (I BET YOU'RE THINKING THAT) lol…now really on with 'Out on a Limb'!_**

_**Hermione's Prospective**_

After my night with Ron I ran away. I wasn't seen or heard from by any one for a week.****I felt horrible for this but I couldn't believe I gave into Ron so easily. I called Ginny on her cell phone I made sure she had. I said, "Ginny, I need you to meet me at the 'Blues Café' now."

Ginny said, "Hermione, can you sign on messenger now so we can chat on it. I don't want to leave my house. Hermione, you cannot come over because Ron is here."

"Oh! Alright!"

I signed on and saw her and Ron on. I instantly blocked Ron and begun to speak to Ginny.

Hermione: Hi Ginny.

Ginny: Hey 'Mione. This is Ron.

Hermione: Ron, I am sorry I avoided…am avoiding you. I love you but I can't be with you.

Ron: Hermione, please. I love you. You slept with me when you caught me cheating (drunk and under a temporary love potion)

Hermione: I should not have slept with you. I can't believe I lost my virginity to you, a filthy faggot!

Ron: I meant to make love to you because I love you. Can't you see it in my eyes? My eyes, full of passion and desire, every time I see you?

Hermione: It is breaking my heart to say this but I cannot stay married you because I am falling in love with someone else. That line is so corny! Ron, were you reading my literature books again?

Ron: Who? I'll strangle that fucking pussyhole! And yes I read um…Shookpear

Hermione: Ronald Weasley watch your language. And it is Shakespeare

Ron: Please tell me who.

Hermione: My muggle friend. He is none of your business. I resisted my urge to cheat on you even when I was drunk but it shows me you didn't give a shit about me.

Ron: I resisted. I just was given a love potion and well after that my actions weren't the same. Words and actions just happen when I meant to say the opposite or do the opposite. I'd go back and change it if I could! I am so so so stupid!

Hermione: Fine Ronald. It is alright but again I need a divorce. The temptation of cheating is so enormous and I am so horny. I need someone to make love to me. And it obviously is not you. And sadly I can't fuck myself so…my muggle friend is the obvious chose.

Ron: Whatever. brb.

Hermione: Whatever…

Ron apparated into my house…well ex-house before I married him. He said, "'Mione, come get your stuff. We are going' home."

"Fuck you!"

"Hermione, come on. Let's just go before…your muggle friend comes to fuck you." Tears were coming out of his eyes. I walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry, Ron." I comforted him and comfort always turned into more. Soon we were rolling around in bed sheets and making passionate and exotic love. That was the best sex of my life.

After I woke up I left again. The office called me and said I needed to attend a conference in France concerning S.P.E.W. I quickly showered and readied myself. There was no way on God's green earth I was going to be late. I wrote a note to Ron and quickly kissed his lovely lips. I apparated to the conference room in France.

Mr. Alcock greeted me. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Patrick Alcock and I am sure you have a wonderful presentation prepared for me to understand why I should donate funds and accept this corporation in my country."

"Yes, Mr. Alcock. I have plenty of reasons why you should. I am very grateful that you are thinking about the welfare of the house elves." I presented the information and explained it thoroughly. I was very proud of the presentation. Mr. Alcock seemed to agree. When I finished I spoke to Mr. Alcock.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am extremely satisfied with your presentation. I am most certain we will enjoy working together. It was such a pleasure meeting you." He kissed my hand. He was certainly hot. He was very muscular with perfect tanned skinned and lovely curly dark brown hair. He was definitely turning me on. If Ron could cheat then I could too.

"It was my pleasure. I really appreciate it though."

"Mrs. Weasley, you are a lady with magnificent beauty and dangerous curves. Please allow me the pleasure of taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Thank you. I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yes."

I sent my letter to Ron and the Ministry:

_Dear Ronald Weasley,_

_I have met a man who exceeds your beauty. I have fallen so instantly in love with him. I have sent the letter to the Ministry concerning our divorce. It isn't that I don't love you. It's just the fact that I am hurt by your actions and cannot forgive and forget it. I am so sorry. I love you oh so much more than this man who does not have proper grammar but it is not like you have it either. I am so sorry and hope you understand that my love also grows for you each day but I can't just give it to you each day. I am still in Portugal and will not return to England ever again not even to visit my parents so don't bother to look for me. I am sorry if this letter hurt you. You are and always will be my first love. You are my perfect lover. I always have and will love you._

_Your Newly Ex- Wife,_

_Hermione. _

I sent it off with Tracie, my hotel room's owl. I got ready for my date and came out of the shower naked. I just wanted to lie down and cool off myself. I saw Ronald Weasley with puffy red eyes staring at my naked body admiring it. He whispered, "Hi Hermione Granger. I've been looking all over for you in Portugal."

"I'm so sorry, Ron. Can we just be friends?"

"No, Hermione! I need you as so much more! What don't you understand? Did you really love me or were you pretending to be in love with me out of sympathy?"

"I loved you and was forever faithful to you. I want you to fuck Lavender while I fuck the man I met today, Patrick!"

"Do you love or lust him? I love you but it seems to me that you will never love me the way I love you. You are probably better off without me in your life. This is the last day we will be husband and wife. Please allow me the pleasure in saying, 'I love and need you.' But you don't give a fuck. It's alright then Hermione. I will move on."

"I LOVE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU EVER DOUBT THAT! BUT I AM GIVING YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE. I AM HURTING YOU AS YOU HURT ME!"

Ron left. I felt so guilty. My last words to him must have killed him. I fell so fucking bad. I immediately called Patrick thinking that maybe he might make me feel better. Patrick knocked on my door that exact moment.

I said, "Hello Patrick! I missed you so much." I kissed his lips. To make it even hotter than it was I added some tongue. He said in my mouth, "Mione lets go into your room quick my wife is coming."

"Patrick! You little motherfucking bastard! I hate you! I don't want to be a number 2!"

"Herms, my wife is my wife cause of her not divorcing me."

"I don't give a shit! I am not going to commit a sin. I am not going to break any of God's laws. Patrick, I trusted you. You have betrayed me and I cannot forgive you for that. You are like my ex-husband. He was just here! I could have screwed him but I divorced him! My fucking life is a fucking wreck!"

"There 'Mione. I love your body and personality. Why don't we get to know each other better?" I moved far away from him. I was scared. I felt horrible and scared. Then I realized I was naked. My sexy body was there for Patrick to look at. I felt him caressing my breasts. I pushed his hands away. His stunned me. I laid there hopelessly on my bed.

He started to kiss me and soon he was naked. I screamed and screamed but nothing would come out. He sucked my breasts more and more. He started to feel my pussy. He rubbed it as he sucked on my nipples. Sweat was pouring from my face. Someone got him off my and the stun wore off. I collapsed and did not get to see the face of my rescuer. I wish I did.

**_A/N: I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner. School's been a bitch! I will try update around the 16th of December and hit you with an update from then on. I'm working on chapter 6 now. _**


	6. How hate turns into love

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Read the Author's Note!_**

**_Author's Note: Hello readers…I didn't get a chance to update on the 16th but I updated earlier this week. Here it is Chapter 6 on the 17th! Please review. Tell me ideas…and if you hated it or loved it!_**

_**Hermione's Prospective**_

I woke up. Ginny told me that today was December 17th, 2005 the moment I awoke. I have been unconscious for days…well 6 days is a lot. Ron has moved but he came back to speak to me yesterday. He said that he'll check the next day which is today. I felt so dirty…Patrick's body on mine…Patrick kissing me…..Patrick touching me. Everything Patrick did or said was going through my mind. My heart was racing…my poor head was pounding. Ron, entered the room seeing I was awake he signaled Ginny and a sleeping Harry to leave. They left.

Ron said, "Hermione, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes…just a little bit. I remember Patrick about to rape me and someone saved me from him. I wish I knew who. I think I know who it is though."

"Who do you think saved you, Hermione? Well, guess what! I damn well did! I saved you from that bastard. And I shouldn't have. That bastard should have fucked you against your will. You, the woman I loved ever so dearly, shattered my heart and I SAVED you. I was hoping that I had won your heart again all the times you ran away after we made this wonderful fucking love."

At this point I started to cry. I realized what he meant. I am too proud to stay married to him. I am a git. After all the times I called Ron a git. We were so magically in love since we met and I am too proud to forgive him for something I could have prevented. I felt foolish.

Ron said, "Hermione, what the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you wanted me to be a wreck!"

"Ron, just go fuck yourself. You are so damn miserable. After you hurt me I wanted revenge. I sought it but I was wrong. Your heartache caused me pain also. I haven't felt the least bit happy about it either. I am happy you saved me and all that shit but I am not happy about what you did. If you weren't drunk this wouldn't have happened. If you didn't treat me horribly after hours and hours of passionate, lustful love this wouldn't have happened either. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I truly am."

"Whatever you want to say you can say even if it pisses me the hell off. You bitch! You are accusing me of something I didn't do!"

"After I apologized you treat me like this. Burn in hell! It is both our fault because we are too damn stubborn. If you didn't treat me horribly because you found out your sister was pregnant this would have happened. If I didn't send the letter to you, If you didn't go to the bar and get that slut, If I weren't so pissed at you then this again would not have happened. We've both been making it worse and worse

"Whatever you want to say, Hermione, you can say."

_**Ron's prospective**_

We were arguing! I can't believe this. I AM SO **_FUCKING_** DUMB! I saw her pretty face covered in tears, her dangerous and sexy curves, her breasts moving up and down as she cried. Damn, she was definitely an angel sent from Heaven.

I whispered, "Hermione, I am so sorry. I have been such an asshole. Oh bloody hell!" I kissed her. She never backed off? What the bloody hell?

_God, thank You for Hermione. She must be an angel that You have sent for me. Oh God, I love You, Lord. I love this woman and from the way she is kissing me back she loves me too. You really are a great God!_ I prayed.

I brought my tongue to her lips, begging her for entrance into her mouth. She parted them, allowing me entrance to her sweet tasting mouth. This was definitely Heaven for me, right now.

She broke the kiss. She said, "Ron, I am so sorry but I can't restart this relationship. I can't. This is my fucking heartbreak but I can't. I am forbidden. I have to wait until I am at least 24. Ron, just wait on me for 2 years. When I return we can get married and start a large family."

"Hermione, I'd wait on you forever."

"That's good to know but since I leave St. Margret's tomorrow I was wondering if for one last time you could make love to me," she said playing with the collar of my shirt

"Hermione, not here, we cannot make love in the newest and most expensive hospital, St. Margret's," I replied.

"But Ron, where else could we make love to each other?" She asked me confused.

"Hermione, you have a private bathroom I assume?" I asked with a naughty grin.

"Yes…right there. No one can see us." She grinned mischievously

"Perfect." We headed down the room hand in hand. Although it was only a meter away we felt as if we had to be close to each other for the time we had remaining.

**_A/N: My lovely friend has sent me his smut and asked me to put it in this chapter so I did. Here it is now be careful. This is really mature and kind of disgusting for youngsters. If you don't want to read it just go to the next chapter. You probably figured out they are going to have sex. You are not missing anything special. _**

As we reached, she attacked me with a passionate kiss. She undid my belt and striped me of my pants. She put her hands down my boxers and was feeling my penis. It felt so fantasy-like…no this was better than a fantasy. This was indescribable. I pulled off her patient's dress. She was naked underneath. My God! Her breasts increased in size and she gained what I estimated two pounds so her curves were even better. Last but definitely not least her ass was bigger. I knew I was going to have a whole lot of different sex with her.

She pulled my shirt off and my pants were gone. I didn't know where but they were just gone. She smiled at me. I kissed her neck as we entered the steamy bubble bath filled with bubbles. This was going to be one long ass, hot bath alright. I summoned whipped cream and sprayed it on 'Mione. She enjoyed this. I licked off all the cream from her. She tasted so delicious. I hugged her and spanked her ass. She disappeared under the water and started sucking my 11 inch penis.

She finished and sucked her huge breasts. We both enjoyed this. I kissed every part of her and slid my finger up and down her vagina. She moaned my name several times. It felt like I was home. I sucked on her hard nipples for ½ an hour each. She was getting very horny. She pushed me away from her. She reached for my penis. I kind of had an erection at the site and she laughed at me. I pushed myself into her. She moaned and moaned my name several times. I stopped after a while and we both dressed. This was better than the best sex ever. She kissed me. I broke it. We talked and never parted that day. We were sad that tomorrow we would have to part. I had to leave at ten soI kissed her good-bye for now. I miss her like hell. I can't wait until two years from now.


	7. Hermione's confessions

Summary: The Golden Trio has defeated Voldemort. They are now embarking on a new journey. This new journey is to be loved. Ron and Hermione are starting to go out now. What are they going to embrace while doing so? Harry and Ginny are married.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!**_

**_Author's Note: _****_Readers, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise and update everyday but something terrible happened on the 19th of December. My mom got sick and my father died of a heart attack. Then my mom went into a coma. So, I may not update in a while and this chapter I have to admit sounds a bit shitty but I'm trying to change that._**

_**Dedicated to mom and dad!**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

I don't know why I told him I was forbidden because I'm not. My parents don't really seem to care about my love life. It doesn't matter to me though. I'm moving because I need to grow up. I need to spend some time to think about everything. I was reminded of one of Shakespeare's plays, 'Much Ado About Nothing'. This certainly was much ado about nothing. We were people mixed in lies and betrayal. This was so unlike me and Ron. I'm going to take some time out, get a little air and breathe it in. I remember what my mum used to always say, "If you can't stand the fire, stay out of the kitchen." That's what I'm doing. I can't stand the deception so I'm going to stay out of England for I while and try it again after some time. I think I just need to think more logically. I need to be reasonable and more trusting and understanding.

I sat alone staring at the fire. Ron is sleeping. I called in Ginny and Harry who I told my master plan. They thought it was as usual 'stupid'. Could they not use what they call 'bigger words'? I could understand if you said it is unnecessary but… let me not get off on one of my rambles. I thought of Ron and only him. I remembered what my mother said all the time, "Feel sorry for maga dog. Maga dog goin' turn 'roun an' bite yuh." That's why I was too proud because I felt if I felt sorry for him and took him back then he would stab me in the back again. Oh, shit! If I had followed my heart and not what my mother used to say this wouldn't have happened.

Harry asked. "Hermione, you are going to keep contact with everyone and visit on birthdays and on the birth of Ginny's and my baby?"

"Yes Harry. I promise I'll visit especially on your baby's birthday. I am her godmother you know."

Ginny asked, "How are you even going to know when to come for the birth of my baby? I want you here as soon as I go into labour."

"Ginny, when were you supposed to have your baby?" I questioned.

"I'm supposed to have the baby on the 19th June according to your test thing," Ginny replied.

"It's accurate. So I'll come from the 17th June." I said.

Harry said, "It was nice talking to you in person, Hermione. I hope we do this again soon. Ginny and I need some sleep."

"Okay," I laughed. They got up to leave.

I whispered, "Good Night, Harry. Good Night, Ginny. Good Night, my little goddaughter."

They laughed and left me alone sitting at the fire. I thought about my decisions and if I was using my heart to do this. I am so foolish. Why did I divorce Ron? I loved him but I left him? Why? Why was my life so screwed up?

The Weasley family excluding Ginny and Harry knocked on my door.

I whispered, "Come in."

Fred said, "Hermione, I see you and Ron have settled your arguments."

"Yes, we have. Why?"

George said, "Little Ronnikins came home crying like madness for a while, that is until Mum kicked him out. He was turning everybody so bloody miserable and nobody knew the bloody problem until little Ronnikins told Mum. Mum said it was that he is too…what was the word she used again, Fred?"

Mrs. Weasley silently scolded George and blushed as they recounted the story.

"Damn miserable and stubborn and none of this would have happened if it weren't for his stupidity because he knew you were a woman of pride and that you should never mess with a woman of pride and if Dad did what he did she'd have left his sorry ass the moment he raised his voice at her for something so stupid and also raising his voice at her," Fred finished.

Bill and Fleur with their kids, Charlie and his girlfriend of the month, Tasha, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, andeven Percynodded in response. I said, "Mrs. Weasley was right." Everyone laughed. There was no hatred they were on my side. And I was scared to face his family. We had down and spoke like civilized people. It was all good. We drank butter beer and spoke about Christmas. It was midnight when everybody left and Ron woke up.

Ron kissed me but I pulled away. He said, "Why would you do that?"

"Ron, I am not forbidden and I'm not going to New Mexico. I just need a little break to relax myself. After all this drama I need a break. I need a two year break. Just that and I'm yours forever. I just thought I'd need to tell you the truth after all."

"It's alright, I guess. Hermione, is this, what you want?"

"Yes, Ron. I want and need a break. I'll visit on birthdays and special occasions. I promise."

"A promise is a comfort to a fool. That's what you tell me every time I promise you something."

"Ron, you have my word. I'm not going to lose you. I want you. I need you next to me but I want that to wait for just 2 or so years."

"Okay, Hermione."

I kissed him. He pulled away and said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

After I got lost in those wonderful…no magnificent, beautiful baby blue eyes, we kissed each other. We loved each other so much but certainly it isn't enough because...

_**A note from the author: Thanks for reading. I will post soon and very soon. I'm not going to break this promise but as Hermione always says to Ron, "A promise is a comfort to a fool."**_

"**_A promise is a comfort to a fool."- Jamaican proverb (I don't know who made it up but I hear it is a Jamaican proverb) My parents used to say this._**

"**_Feel sorry for maga dog. Maga dog goin' turn 'roun and bite yuh."- Another Jamaican proverb. My mom always told me this_**

**_Translations for people who don't understand pattwa: "Feel sorry for a skinny dog and it will turn around and bite you." You don't have to understand. It's just CRAZY but this is dedicated to my parents who always said these proverbs to me. (I'm Jamaican)!_**


End file.
